cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Faerie
Content Author: Thrext Faerie can only be encountered in the Deepwoods zone, unlocked after exploring the Forest sufficiently. The faerie is a small fae being, described as resembling a flat-breasted but undeniably feminine girl with a short-yet-girlish "bobcut" of hair and a pair of wings colored the red of aroused vulva lips. She is about the height and width of a human's middle finger — perhaps a little larger. She wears nothing except leather straps around her breasts and black stockings. Though the Champion encounters only a single faerie during the exploration of Deepwoods, there is actually an entire race of similar individuals. A "recovering" addicted faerie, Pastie, shows up in the Addicts Anonymous sessions run by Scylla. A mutated faerie named Vala can be rescued from the Deep Cave, and, once a week, will run a special scene where a swarm of faeries (including Pastie, if you've been to an Addicts Anonymous meeting) will pleasure the Champion and Vala. Faerie NPCs * Patsie — A Faerie in Scylla's Support Group, also involved in a scene with Vala. * Vala — A faerie girl that needs to be rescued from the Deep Cave. Once rescued and resurrected, she becomes a regular at The Wet Bitch. ** Vala's Sisters — In one of Vala's sex scenes, she invites you to her room where you find a large flock of forest fairies waiting for you... * Faerie — A diminutive winged female encountered in the Deepwoods. She's attracted to females and turned off by male body parts. Becoming a Fairy It is not possible to transform into a fairy. Faerie's interest The faerie will react different to a Champion, depending on their genitalia. Female If Champion has only a vagina will have Faerie eagerly approach them before she proceeds to use the Champion's nipple as a sex-toy if it is of sufficient length, one inch specifically. If the Hero has a nipple shorter than one inch, she will suck on and play with it resulting in it growing longer. If a female Champion chooses to make the faerie pleasure them, then it uses your clit to bring itself to orgasm. After which the Champion orgasms, the faerie asks them, "Hehe, did you know I’d get stoned off your girlcum?" and flies off hungry and looking for a flower to munch on. The scene will change based on clit length (at 0.5, 1.25, and 4.5 inches respectively.) The scene also changes based on number of times fucked (at 0, 1, and 5 times respectively.) There is also a variant if the player is a minotaur. Male or Herm If the Champion has a penis though, with or without having a vagina, the faerie will react in disgusted panic and attempt to flee. If the Hero's Speed is great enough, and they manage to get lucky, then they will be able to catch her. The faerie will snap at the Champion to let them go, and they have a choice of releasing them (does nothing), or forcing her to pleasure them. If this happens, the faerie will crawl into the Champion's clothes and use her whole body to coax them into ejaculation. After the orgasm is finished, she will drunkenly crawl back out of the Hero's clothes and flop onto the ground, busily licking up the jism before giving the Champion a drunken glare and explaining that faeries get drunk on cum and she tries to avoid that, hence why she seeks to escape from any player with a penis. Then she will lick her fingers clean and drunkenly giggle that this was actually a lot of fun. If the Champion continues to make the Fairy pleasure them when they catch her, she will become more and more addicted to cum. This will make her easier to catch and more willing to pleasure them. If they release her, though, her addiction level will start to wane. Cum Corruption To corrupt the faerie, you must first catch her. The odds of the champion catching the faerie is equal to half of your speed stat plus the number of times you've fucked her. This means that after you've fucked her 100 times you are guaranteed to catch the faerie. If the player's lust is at least 90% (after the lust gain of 10% of your libido plus 2) and they fail to capture the faerie, they will immediately orgasm. First stage After fucking her 5 times, she will openly beg the player not to cover her in cum again, insisting that it makes her get so drunk and she feels slutty afterwards; she doesn't want to be a slut. When she reacts to being made to pleasure the Hero at this stage by proclaiming she enjoyed her cum-bath and she'd like you to catch her again, she's moved on to the second stage. Second stage After fucking her 10 times, she will complain about being caught again, admitting she wants another cum-bath badly but she can feel that she's losing herself to her lusts. When she reacts to being made to pleasure you at this stage by drunkenly proclaiming that she feels great and she intends to go home and masturbate herself, she's moved on to the third stage. Third and final stage After fucking her 15 times, she will beg you to let her pleasure you, as she's desperate to taste your cum again. The options imply that the option is non-consensual until after the 3rd stage as the descriptor changes from "make her" to "let her." Note: The Cum Corruption route also works with vaginas if the Champion is in heat.